<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thy Soft Touch of Healing by Mara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867695">Thy Soft Touch of Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara'>Mara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous had actually planned to snatch the treasure from underneath the noses of the two Reds and the monster they called a Gangler. Oh well. Plans change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Keiichirou/Captain Marvelous/Yano Kairi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/139242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thy Soft Touch of Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts">PockySquirrel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 100% PockySquirrel’s fault, damn it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thief caught on immediately, Marvelous noticed, and started eyeing Marvelous right back in a very promising way from underneath his adorable little mask. (The disguise field around it was interesting, but not interesting enough for him to try and steal it.) </p>
<p>However, the cop was going to be a tougher case. At first Marvelous thought he was just too uptight to react to their flirting. But once the cop had untransformed, Marvelous realized that no, he was literally that oblivious.</p>
<p>“How do you stand it?” Marvelous asked the thief.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Practice. I think it’ll be worth it, though.”</p>
<p>“What are you two talking about?” the cop asked.</p>
<p>The grin Marvelous could see out of the corner of his eye was probably a match to his own and the cop looked disgruntled in response.</p>
<p>The thief chuckled softly, poking Marvelous with his elbow. “I assume you had a plan.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Care to visit a real pirate ship?”</p>
<p>“Ooooh.”</p>
<p>“What about the Gangler?” the cop said, staring at them.</p>
<p>“It’ll turn up again. Noel will let us know, right?”</p>
<p>Marvelous waited as the two of them stared at each other. He wasn’t sure who Noel was, but he knew enough to stay out of this conversation.</p>
<p>“Yes, he will,” the cop said sullenly.</p>
<p>The thief grinned. “Proper introductions, then.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to tell me who you are?” the cop said, perking up.</p>
<p>“That’s Keiichiro and you can call me L.”</p>
<p>Marvelous grinned at him. “I’m Captain Marvelous.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you are,” L said.</p>
<p>“I try.” Marvelous sketched a little bow.</p>
<p>“So about this pirate ship…” L said, grinning cheekily.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marvelous knew the ship was most likely empty, although if anyone remained aboard, they were probably in someone else’s room anyway. So he led them straight down the steps toward his quarters, with Keiichiro muttering something about kidnapping while L poked him in the back and laughed the whole time.</p>
<p>Once they were in his quarters, Marvelous decided subtlety was overrated. Besides, he was sure L was going to back his play, so he probably wouldn’t get punched. Whirling on his heel, he pulled Keiichiro toward him and kissed him on the mouth.</p>
<p>Keiichiro stood frozen, which was perfect, because (as expected) L slid up behind him and started kissing his neck. Keiichiro’s jaw dropped and he gaped like an adorable fish.</p>
<p>Marvelous grinned and pulled L’s face up so he could kiss him, holding Keiichiro between them. Both of the other two men moaned and Marvelous hummed in pleasure. This was going to be something if they were both this responsive.</p>
<p>Keiichiro started to push them both away, but L latched back onto his neck and Marvelous went in for another kiss. And that was when Keiichiro just <em>melted</em>, grasping desperately at Marvelous as if he might try to escape.</p>
<p>Marvelous and L grinned at each other. “I knew it,” L said as he ran two very clever thief’s hands up Keiichiro’s and Marvelous’ bodies. “Touch starved. I could see it a kilometer away.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Marvelous had to agree. And if he thought that L was equally as touch-starved, well, he’d be remedying that as well, so there was no need to point it out.</p>
<p>—end—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>